


can i be what you like?

by breakeven



Series: stony kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakeven/pseuds/breakeven
Summary: “Aw,” Bucky coos sarcastically, Tony can’t see him but he imagines a sly smirk spreading across his face, “Look at ‘im Steve. He’s shaking,” he teases.kinktober day 11: threesome





	can i be what you like?

**Author's Note:**

> ha i didn't wanna fall further behind so here's some quick porn! don't worry though, there's more of this towards the end of the month ;)))). also, if steve's canon pet name for tony is sweet thing, bucky's is sugar. i don't take criticism on the matter.
> 
> title from "take shelter" by years and years

Tony quivers, thighs shaking, panting past dry, cracked lips, feeling positively wrung out and come dumb. He can barely tell up from down, his vision has gone blurry with tears, and his throat is dry from all of the moaning he’s been doing. Tony’s muscles are taut and aching from it; he can feel the heat of pain radiating in his back and thighs and arms as if he’s just done a grueling full body work out. Tony supposes, that in a number of ways, he has. And the night is young yet.

“Aw,” Bucky coos sarcastically, Tony can’t see him but he imagines a sly smirk spreading across his face, “Look at ‘im Steve. He’s _shaking_,” he teases. Tony presses his face deeper into the pillow, smothering himself in his own drool and humiliation at how hot it gets him, to be talked about as if he isn’t in the room. He hears Steve’s low chuckle and considers taking a peak, just so he can watch Steve’s pecs as he heaves, and see the sweat Tony knows has pooled in his clavicle, but he can’t. White hot embarrassment prickles through his body as a huge, strong hand runs up the back of his thigh and easily sinks two fingers into his waiting asshole. Tony tries to bite back a moan and the noise that escapes him is a small whine.

“Oh but he’s not ready to tap out just yet,” Steve growls. It must be his hand. He fucks his fingers in and out slowly, scissoring them and slowly stroking over Tony’s prostate, “I can just tell.”

And he’s right. Tony isn’t ready to finish. His cock is hard, angry, and red, dripping copiously across the bedspread. Despite his fatigue and soreness, Tony’s hole sucks Steve’s fingers in greedily. He can feel his lax, slick muscles giving way for the assault from Steve’s fingers, and as Steve plays with the fluttering gape of him, Tony can feel a trickle of come leaking out of him. It slides behind his balls, tickling, making him twitch. Steve moans when that causes Tony to clench up around his fingers. It’s so fucking hot in the room, what with all the naked bodies and heavy breathing. Tony is sticky with sweat.

Another large hands finds its way into Tony’s hair, tangling there and _pulling_ so that he’s forced to look up and around the room. When he blinks his eyes open he’s met with the hard blue gray stare of Bucky Barnes, lip curled into a sneer and muscles flexing as he uses his other hand to jerk his cock. It’s dripping with Tony’s saliva, “Is that right Stark? You wanna keep going? Wanna take my dick in your fucked out, sloppy ass?” he asks, nodding encouragingly. He looks like he’s ready to pounce, like he’d pin Tony down and force him open no matter what Tony’s answer is, and _that_ makes Tony shiver as arousal swoops through him. He opens his mouth to speak but can only gasp as Steve thrusts his fingers sharply. So Tony just nods, mimicking the movements of Barnes’s head. The man grins, his hand still flying over the length of his cock, sending spit and precome flying everywhere, some of it even hitting Tony in the face, landing on his cheek and drying as Bucky takes in the sight of him. “Yeah, you fucking want it,” he decides, promptly shoving Tony’s face back down and moving behind him.

Tony feels the mattress shift and then Steve’s fingers are slipping free and then more come and lube is dripping out of him, because his hole _is_ fucked out, his rim slack and open, waiting for more, and he whimpers with the loss. Spreading his knees further, using his hands to pull his ass cheeks apart and _show_ Barnes how much he wants it, Tony begs, “Please,” his voice all shot to hell from the brutal fucking Barnes gave his throat. He and Steve both groan at the sound, deep and masculine and in perfect sync, “Please fuck me, I need it.”

There’s the blunt pressure of Bucky’s cock up against his hole, and Bucky plays with him a little, fucking back and forth but never quite sliding in, letting his cockhead catch against Tony’s gasping wet opening. Tony is struck then by the familiarity of the gesture; this is exactly what Bucky did before sliding his hard prick into Tony’s mouth half an hour earlier, letting him taste the bitter precome welling at the head before moving his hips away slightly. Just like then, Tony chases after him, pressing his hips and ass backwards and trying to get Bucky to slide into him. Tony’s been so close for so long and he knows that Barnes won’t take it easy on him, not at all.

“I can tell, ya fucking slut,” Bucky laughs, slapping Tony’s ass once before gripping the globe of flesh tight in his hand, “Don’t worry sugar, I’ll give you what you need,” he growls, finally ending the teasing and sliding home in one long, quick stroke. Tony’s ass is wet with come and lube, already stretched, and there’s practically no resistance around Bucky’s cock. Tony moans when he finally bottoms out, his own dick jerking up against him.

Bucky thrusts back and forth experimentally before apparently deciding on a more optimal position. He presses Tony’s knees together so that his own thick, powerful thighs are bracketing Tony’s, moves so that he has one foot and one knee planted on the bed, and slides his hand back into the sweaty, matted curls of Tony’s hair for leverage. The change of angle makes him slip even deeper inside of Tony, causing the smaller man to cry out in ecstasy.

“That’s it,” he grunts, wasting no time and fucking into Tony in earnest, “Just fucking take it, sugar. You’re so gorgeous like this, dick drunk and stupid, not a thought in that genius brain of yours.”

Tony wants to reply, but Barnes is right: his mind is literally empty, he has no thoughts. His eyes can barely track as Steve moves in front of him, arranging himself on his back with his legs spread. His pretty blue eyes are dark with lust and power, lids low, and he takes the long, dripping length of his cock in his hands and begins to stroke. He’s covered in his own come, the milky whiteness stark against the pretty pink of his dick. He makes vulgar, slick noises with each stroke.

“Open your mouth,” he commands. Tony does so instantly. He can barely maintain eye contact with Steve, his head forced back by the grip Barnes has on his hair, and he’s pulled as taut as a bowstring. He hurts all over, he’s so fucking tired, but at the same time he’s on cloud nine, his body floating through sweet molasses. Tony is expecting Steve to shove his cock in his mouth but he doesn’t, instead using his hand to gather the mess from his prick and offering it up to Tony, “Taste it baby,” he rumbles. Tony’s eyes squeeze shut for a moment because he can’t take how hopeful and drunk Steve looks, but when he opens his eyes and Steve’s still looking at him like that, he works past the blush wraps his mouth around the other man’s fingers. “God_damn_, sweet thing. You’re plain indecent.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> twitter: @starkbrncs  
tumblr: nataliabarncs


End file.
